memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mausoleum
The Mausoleum is an unnamed facility located at a remote and undesirable location, similar to an abandoned military base.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 12 It houses Revenants as prisoners. It is run by Branson. It is where most of the series takes place. Exterior Outside the Mausoleum, there are shuttles for both employees and customers. The parking lot is mainly for employees. According to Branson, customers usually don’t drive to the Mausoleum. The shuttles have the Mausoleum’s schedule and usually arrive in the afternoon, evening, and late at night. History Branson Sr. bought the Mausoleum back when it was a military base and laboratory in order to contain the Revenants his group of trained Jackals had captured. Soon after, he realized he did not have the sufficient funds to keep his ambition alive, so he decided to have Revenants fight in gladiator-style for an audience.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 55 According to Seven, Branson Sr. was in charge of the Mausoleum for seventeen years until he died of “mysterious causes.” Once he died, his son, Branson, replaced him and started a Reaper program a year later. Interior Interrogation Room An unnamed room that serves the purpose of questioning Revenants about such things like how they are sleeping or how much they have cried, if they experience suicidal or homicidal thoughts, etc. The desk has a panic button for the interviewer to use. The Revenants are usually strapped in somehow, and there are guards outside the door. The interviewer is expected to stay at least three feet away from the Revenant and up against the wall right next to the door.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 15 Hall of Two Truths The Hall of Two Truths, otherwise known as the Hall, is located below the Arena. It is a small dark room that is similar to the Arena, as it also has an oval shape and seats circle about ¾ of the room, which leaves one portion of the wall bare. The seats are elevated and the room is segmented into two halves. The upper level has a gap in the middle, which allows spectators to see the lower floor. The wall that does not have seats as an elevated walkway, which is narrow and metal. It makes loud sounds if someone walks across it. It is possible for a spectator to leap down and land on the lower floor. It is mentioned that the fall could break their legs, and even if it did not, it is possible that a Revenant down in the lower floor would harm the spectator. According to Branson, it is used for experiments and sometimes storage. Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 65 The Ritz The Ritz is a dining room that has white tablecloth, shining silverware, golden lights, white walls, and silver chandeliers. It is described as having a military efficiency and frigidity that is highly prominent. It is where guests and visitors dine before entering the Arena.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 14 There are matinees on Saturday and early Sundays. Due to the evening show, food is usually served for dinner. When there is a late cycle, alcoholic beverages is served along with snacks. The gourmet chef no longer works during the late cycle, which is why not much food is served. It is called “Ritz” by the employees. According to Seven, many offices in the Ritz were previously daycare centers. Guests would drop off the children before going to the Arena. Six has a cell in the Ritz, though according to Seven, he is not usually in it. The cell has automatic locks and surveillance cameras, and Seven describes it as cushy.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 69 Branson’s office is located on the Ritz.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 17 '' Arena/Stadium According to Sharon, the Arena is located on the first underground floor, which is also the floor below the Ritz. She tells the interns that they need clearance to enter it, won’t be there much, and are advised not to go. The only ones allowed are Reapers, Revenants, the cleanup crew, and the security guards. Employees get discount to shows in the Arena. Interns are allowed to see the matches if they are not working. The Arena has glass encircling the uppermost level, which is where the spectators sit to watch matches.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 1 Corpse Deck The Corpse Deck is located on the third floor, and it is officially known as the Observation and Data Gathering floor. Interns will mostly do data input, and receive the papers and notes of Necrologists in order to input into a computer system. Interns might also be allowed to participate in experiments or trials, but only if they have a sufficient amount of experience. According to Sharon, the majority of interns work on the Corpse Deck, since it is a safe position with a lot of work to do. The Chief’s office is located on Corpse Deck. The Morgue The Morgue is located on the fourth floor. It is where most of the Revenants are confined in their cells. The Revenants located here are considered less dangerous. They are also allowed of their cells eight hours a day. It is implied that a Revenant needs to be back in their cell before 3 AM.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral ''Chapter 13 The Morgue has a library, recreational hall, cafeteria, kitchen, and a medical room, otherwise known as the hospice. The hospice is mostly a rest center where Revenants are taken when they need to rest and heal from extensive damage.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 76 There is a special elevator that escorts Revenants down to the Arena for a match. The purpose of this elevator is so the third floor is not disturbed. In the Morgue, an intern will usually sort books, catalogue newspapers, help in the kitchen, or shadow a security guard. It is also considered a safe position by Sharon, since help is always needed in the kitchen and library. Death Row The Death Row is located on the fifth floor. Its official name is Behavior Enhancement. Violent Revenants are kept in this floor. According to Sharon, only employees and professionals are allowed here. Interns only go there if they need to run errands. Roman’s colleagues, ironically refer to the inmates of Death Row as “Dead Men Walking.” The Gallows The Gallows, otherwise known as Solitary,''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 3 is a floor that houses Revenants that committed a heinous crime within the Mausoleum. It is described as an underground maze that has winding, pitch black turns that lead to nowhere and steel doors. Some twists can lead to storage rooms, abandoned laboratories, mysterious locked doors, or rooms filled with rusty pipes.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 19 It is filled with a multitude of noises: scratching, thumping, hissing, etc. It is the largest floor. There is nothing to do in the Gallows but sleep and think.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 5 For meetings, the Haints usually gather in a tiny room in the Gallows. The room is described as having no air, and being hot and filthy with earthy smells, decay, rot, and neglect. The room contained a circular table in the center with a standard issue army lamp.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 45 Staff * Branson (Head Director of Operations) * Roman Sheer (Intern; Junior Supervisor-in-Training Necrologist as of ''Roman’s Numeral) * Eisner (Head of Security) * Sharon (Secretary) * Hyland (Necrologist) * Guards * Necrologists * Interns Trivia * By law, Revenants are required to stay in the Mausoleum indefinitely.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 1 * The parking lot was a lot smaller before it was expanded, according to Branson. * Sharon’s desk space will usually be the first thing seen when entering the Mausoleum. * According to Branson, there are four matches schedules per cycle, at times more. Though, they are not inclined to do more since it usually overworks staff members. * The email @ for Mausoleum employees is “@mausoleumhouse.Inc”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 30 * The staff at the Mausoleum are paid nearly three times the minimum wage. They are also obligated to sign contracts that state that they are aware of the risks and fully accept them.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 4 References Category:Setting Category:Places